Je pense à toi 1 fois dans la journée, et ça dure 24 heures
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Midorikawa et Kiyama, après une bataille de boule de neige, décident de passer le reste de leurs après-midi à jouer à Resident Evil. Le problème? Ils n'ont pas remarqués que dehors, il y a une tempête de neige!


_**Xavier Foster : Hiroto Kiyama**_  
_**Jordan Greenway : Ryuuji Midorikawa**_  
__

_**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas! Enfin, pour le moment... 8D**_

_**Une petit one shot tout mignon, qu'une de mes amies m'a demander de faire! :D**_

_**L'oiseau s'est libéré de la terre, désormais il sera prisonnier du ciel.**_

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Hiroto regardait le paysage enneigé avec admiration. Il adorait la neige, ces petits flocons tombant du ciel était une fascination pour lui. Le jeune garçon venait juste de finir son repas, accompagné de son fidèle ordinateur. Le rouge se mit à rougir légèrement lorsque son meilleur ami engagea une conversation par messages. Un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur ces fines lèvres et il lui répondit, le coeur battant. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait faim. Et lorsque Hiroto Kiyama a faim, il mange du pain. Or, il n'y avait pas de pain. Donc, il spécifia à son ami qu'il allait chercher sa nourriture.

Il enfila son manteau et ses baskets, puis il sortit dehors. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il se reçut une boule de neige en pleine figure. Sous la surprise, il tomba en arrière et on entendit un "sploch".

"- Ahahahaha, tu verrai ta tête! _Lui déclara son interlocuteur._  
- Mais tu es fou, Midorikawa!"

Le vert fit son habituel grand sourire à son meilleur ami qui détourna les yeux en rougissant "sûrement à cause du froid" pensa le garçon aux yeux onyx. Puis, un sourire mauvais vint s'installer sur son visage et il commença à courir vers Hiroto. Le rouge ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison pour laquelle il courait, mais lorsqu'il saisit ce qu'il voulait faire, il se leva brusquement et se mit à détaler également.

"- Hey, court pas si vite! Sinon, ma blague marchera pas! _Cria Midorikawa._  
- Non non non! Arrête de me courser! _Supplia presque le garçon aux cheveux rouges._  
- Tu peux toujours courir! _Rigola le garçon aux cheveux verts."_

Le garçon qui coursait Hiroto sprinta sur quelques mètres et se jeta sur son meilleur ami, le faisant tomber dans la neige. Il prit dans sa main la froide poudre blanche et l'étala sur le visage de son meilleur ami, le faisant grogner. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes frémit au contact de l'eau glacée, mais il décida de se venger! Il prit la tête de Midorikawa et la plongea dans la neige.

"- Hmmmmm! _Cria le vert, en essayant de se débattre._  
- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me chercher!"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se releva et libéra son emprise qu'il avait sur son meilleur ami. Midorikawa releva vivement sa tête, à cause du manque d'air. Il avait de la neige sur le visage et ses cheveux.

"- On dirai le père Noël! _S'exclama Hiroto._  
- T'es fou! J'ai failli mourir!  
- Mais non!"

Le garçon aux yeux onyx croisa les bras et une mine boudeuse vint s'installer sur son visage. Hiroto voulut s'excuser mais à la place il éternua.

"- Tu veux rentrer? Il fait froid... _Déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouges._  
- Avec plaisir! Répondit le vert."

Il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maisonnette qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Lorsque Midorikawa rentra et qu'il sentit la chaleur de l'habitation, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'aise. Ils posèrent leurs manteaux mouillés par la neige et leurs baskets près d'un radiateur.

"- T'as quoi à manger? _Demanda le garçon aux cheveux verts et aux yeux onyx_.  
- Bah j'allais chercher du pain quand tu m'a agressé! D'ailleurs, t'étais pas sensé être sur messagerie?_Répondit-il._  
- Bah ça existe, internet sur portable!  
- Ah, pas faux... _Remarqua-t-il."  
_  
Son meilleur ami rigola et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

" - Bah on peut manger du camembert! C'est bon le camembert! _Déclara Midorikawa._  
- Euh... On va éviter... _Rigola nerveusement le roux._  
- Bon... Bah je vais manger une pomme alors! "

Le garçon aux cheveux verts pris le fruits dans sa main droite et referma ce qui gardait la nourriture au frais. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et allumèrent la télévision. Midorikawa, ayant la télécommande dans les mains, changeait de chaîne. En effet, à 14 heure, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Lorsqu'il tomba sur une certaine chaîne, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir fortement, tout comme son meilleur ami. Un cri d'aise plutôt aigu vint briser les tympans des deux garçons. Midorikawa éteignit rapidement l'écran et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

"- Depuis quand t'as des chaînes de c*l?! _Fit le vert, choqué et tout rouge._  
- J'ai toutes les chaînes, figure-toi! _Répliqua son meilleur ami, gêné._  
- Ça m'a choqué! Ils étaient dans une position bizarre!  
- Et si on essayait de changer de chaîne quand la télé est éteinte? _Proposa Hiroto._  
- Bonne idée! "

Le garçon aux yeux onyx appuya sur la gâchette. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la chaîne où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Hiroto respira fortement, et ils appuyèrent tous les deux sur le bouton "allumer". Un autre cri strident, sensé dire un nom, retentit dans la petite salle. Or, on ne voyait pas l'écran, il était donc impossible de réduire le volume ou de changer de chaîne.

"- Rahhhh, ils peuvent pas se la fermer! _Rouspéta Midorikawa"_

Comme si la télévision l'avait entendu, le personnage féminin cria un : "Jean-Charles" plutôt excessif, ce qui fit légèrement rougir les deux garçons, tout deux assis sur le canapé.

"- Il faut être fou pour faire des scènes comme ça... _Remarqua le roux._  
- Mais trop! En plus, on dirai une chèvre!"

L'écran s'alluma d'un coup et ils se retrouvèrent devant la scène -choquante, contre leurs gré. Hiroto pris la télécommande et pointa la télévision.

"- Par le pouvoir de cette télécommande, je te vaincrais! _Déclara-t-il."_

Il tomba sur une chaîne de dessins animés, où un feuilleton sur le football était sur le point de commencer.

"- Un truc pour enfants juste après une chaîne de porno? Ils sont fous... _Remarqua le garçon aux cheveux verts._  
- C'est les réalisateurs, que veux-tu, ils veulent attirer les enfants maintenant..."

Midorikawa remarqua une console branchée dans le meuble qui soutenait l'écran de télévision.

"- T'as quoi comme jeux? _Lui demanda-t-il._  
- Euh... Regarde dans le placard."

Le garçon aux yeux onyx poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le meuble en question. Il était bien à côté de son meilleur ami! Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais... Finalement, ils passèrent leurs après-midi à jouer à Resident Evil.

Or, dehors, une tempête de neige avait démarrée depuis maintenant 2 heures. Seul Hiroto le remarqua, après que Ryuuji eu lancer la manette contre la vitre.

"- Euh, Midorikawa... Il neige beaucoup...  
- Je sais, et alors?  
- Tu sais alors qu'il y a 20 centimètre de neige? _Demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraudes._  
- Bah oui! ... HEIN?!"

Le vert se précipita vers la fenêtre et mit quelque secondes avant de totalement réagir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne réussi aucunement à l'ouvrir. Il ramassa donc la manette et se rassit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

"- Bon, on va rester coincés ici! _Déclara le garçon aux yeux onyx._  
- Bon, encore heureux que c'est ici et pas dans la cabane qu'on avait construite il y a dix ans! _Rigola le garçon aux cheveux rouges."_

Flash Back :

Deux enfants, d'environ 6 ans, étaient en train de jouer avec des planches en bois. L'un d'eux, apparemment le plus grand, pris une petite pile de planche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers quatre arbres, qui formaient un carré.

"- Mido-chan*! Viens, on va construire une cabane!  
- Je ne suis pas une fille! _Rouspéta "Mido-Chan"."_

Le plus grand lui fit un grand sourire avant de courir vers les arbres. Le plus jeune sourit à son tour, de toutes ses dents -enfin, celles qu'il avait, et suivit le plus grand. Il restait derrière lui, admirant son dos.

"- Si tu savais à quel point je t'adore, Kiya-Kun*... _Murmura le petit vert, avant de le rejoindre."_

Fin du Flash Back.

À ce souvenir, Midorikawa rougit légèrement. Depuis qu'il était enfant, cette amitié durait... Il tourna son regard vers le visage de Hiroto qui le regardait, lui aussi. Sa rougeur augmenta lorsqu'il croisa son regard, et il détourna vivement la tête, gêné.

"- Il fait chaud ici, non? _Déclara le garçon aux cheveux vert._  
- Je trouve pas... _Lui répondit le roux."_

D'un coup, comme si il avait été pris d'une bonne résolution, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et plongea ses orbes onyx dans les yeux émeraudes de Hiroto. Surpris, les joues du garçon aux cheveux rouges s'empourprèrent légèrement.

"- Dis, Kiyama-kun... As-tu déjà ressenti quelque chose de bizarre... À mon égard? _Demanda le vert, très sérieux._  
- Quelque chose de bizarre..? Comme quoi? _Demanda Hiroto, sachant clairement ce qu'il voulait dire._  
- Bah... Euh... Je sais pas moi! _Déclara t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire."_

Le dialogue s'arrêta là. Midorikawa fixai ses pieds. Il se disait que dans des moments comme celui-là, il aimait ses pieds! Hiroto, lui, regardait son meilleur ami mi-amusé par son attitude, mi-attendri par son visage boudeur. Il bougea légèrement, ce qui fit lever les yeux onyx de Ryuuji vers ceux de son ami. Chose qui, d'après lui, n'aurait jamais due être faite! En effet, le garçon aux cheveux rouge était un peu sur de lui, le visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

"- Ryuuji... _Murmura le plus grand."_

Le coeur de Midorikawa semblait courir le marathon. On aurait dit qu'il allait déchirer sa poitrine! Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Hiroto, ce qui contrastait assez bien. Et l'entente de son prénom par son meilleur ami n'arrangeait rien, au contraire!

"- Si je te disais que je t'aimais, tu me dirais quoi? _Questionna le garçon aux cheveux rouges."_

Le coeur de Ryuuji faillit rater un battement, et il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Kiyama lui faisait une déclaration! Il l'avait déjà vécu, mais en rêve. Ce qui d'ailleurs, avait tourné assez bien... Et ça avait fini par des actes très peu catholiques... À cette pensée, le vert se dit qu'il valait mieux faire comme il le sentait.

"- Je t'embrasserais. _Déclara-t-il, un peu gêné._  
- Alors, embrasses-moi."

Midorikawa ne se fit pas prier et remonta vers le visage du roux, avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut d'abord un baiser plutôt timide, mais Hiroto demanda l'accès à la bouche du plus petit, ce qui fut immédiatement accepté. La langue du garçon aux cheveux rouges vint ardemment danser avec celle du garçon aux yeux onyx, qui poussa un petit gémissement. Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air, et un petit filet de bave s'échappait de l'union de leurs deux bouches.

"- Quand je suis triste, je pense à toi, comme l'hiver on pense au soleil, et quand je suis gai, je pense à toi, comme en plein soleil on pense à l'ombre. _Déclara le plus petit."_

Hiroto esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait que Jordan pour se déclarer à l'aide d'une citation!

"- Comme quoi, j'aime bien la neige! _Rigola le garçon aux yeux émeraudes._  
- C'est vrai, ça peut être bien pratique!"

**_Les étoiles dans l'étendu de ce ciel brillaient puissamment,  
Comme si elles me bénissaient.  
La réponse parfaite est ce que l'on ne pourra pas atteindre,  
Mais je pense que ça ira._**

Nous regardions le ciel de cet endroit,  
Ces mots étaient ceux de notre promesse.  
Tu souriais, je souriais aussi,  
Rien que ça m'emplissait de joie.

Je suis tombé amoureux en une nuit sans sommeil,  
Alors je pars immédiatement à ta rencontre.  
La poussière d'étoiles au bout de mes doigts, je gravais ce rêve avec.  
Même si ce n'est qu'une faible lumière,  
Plus je penserais à toi et plus elle deviendra forte.

Lorsque nous levons notre regard vers le ciel,  
Les deux étoiles que nous avions trouvés brillaient puissamment.  
Même si j'essayais mille fois,  
Je ne serais toujours pas capable de l'exprimer avec des mots,  
Je ne ferais que les mélanger.

Même si j'essayais cent mille fois,  
Ce coeur qui pense gentiment à toi,  
Je ne serais pas capable de te le transmettre,  
Si cette étoile était toi alors celle d'à côté serait moi.

Ton nom et mon nom donnons les à ces étoiles!  
En cette nuit sans sommeil,  
Tu me manqueras encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre.  
"Un tout petit peu, encore un tout petit peu et je serais près de toi!"

Les larmes que tu verseras,  
Je les transformerais en étoile pour ce ciel nocturne.  
Ton visage de pleurnichard sera une étoile filante qui traversera le ciel.  
En cette nuit sans sommeil, je me faufilais dehors,  
Et partis immédiatement à ta rencontre.

Je tremblais dans les ténèbres pendant que je courais à travers ce ciel.  
Même si ce n'est qu'une faible lumière,  
Plus je penserais à toi et plus elle deviendra forte.

Lorsque nous levons notre regard vers le ciel,  
Les deux étoiles que nous avions trouvés brillaient puissamment,  
Et seront ensemble ensemble pour toujours.


End file.
